


Brotherhood

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Billy is an ass, Gen, Judd is a big brother, Slurs, offensive terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hey I think you’re writing is amazing and I can’t write for the life of me and I had this idea floating around in my head. What would Billy’s reaction be to the fire fam in person? Whether it’s to TK, Marjan, Meteo, or Paul. We really didn’t see him meet any of them and I’d really like to see some protective fire fam/Carlos. Thank you <3
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic uses some slurs about race and sexuality. please don't ever talk about people this way

Tk walked into the station just as his dad was leading a grey haired man downstairs. He assumed that it was Billy, Judd’s friend that his dad had met playing poker. All that TK knew was that Billy was a former member of the 126 before the accident. Now he was working at one of the bigger stations downtown.

“TK, there you are. Billy, this is my son TK.”

“Nice to meet you,” TK shook the older man’s hand.

“You too. TK tell me, are you as good at poker as your old man.”

“No way. I have a horrible poker face.”

Billy laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. TK smiled awkwardly, something was off about Billy, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“You want breakfast?” Owen asked him.

“Nah, I ate at home. I’m gonna check the tanks.”

“Okay. When everyone else gets here come upstairs. I want them to meet Billy.”

“Okay dad.”

TK took the checklist and went into one of the storage closets to check the tanks. He was soon joined by Paul, who was stocking the truck.

“Who’s that upstairs with your dad?”

“His name’s Billy. He’s a friend of Judd’s, my dad met him at that poker game the other night.”

“Is it just me or is there something off about him?”

“There’s definitely something off. Is everyone else here yet?”

“No, still waiting on Mateo.”

“I’m almost done. Let me know when he gets here. Dad wants us to all come up and meet Billy.”

“Great,” Paul’s reply was less than enthusiastic.

When TK finished his job, Mateo was there, waiting in the bay with the rest of the crew.

“Where’s Judd?”

“Already upstairs.”

“Alright, let’s get this over with.”

The four of them headed upstairs to Owen’s office. Owen was seated in his desk chair, Billy and Judd in the two chairs across from him. They were laughing about something TK had missed.

“There you guys are,” Owen said, gesturing for them to come in.

“Well this is a motley crew huh?” Billy chuckled.

TK raised his eyebrows, but Paul nudged him and stepped forward.

“Paul Strickland.”

“Nice to meet you Paul.”

Mateo was next, shaking his hand, followed by Marjan, who looked just as wary of Billy as TK felt.

“Well New York, they were lying when they said you had a diversity party going on down here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well you’ve got the dislexic immigrant, the Muslim, a tranny, and daddy’s boy over here, the drug addict.”

TK’s eyes widened at Billy’s words. Paul looked like he was ready to pop off. Mateo slunk behind him, and TK reached back to grab his arm in comfort. Marjan was just in shock, eyes wide, lips pursed.

“Now hang on a second-” Owen tried to step in to defend his team but he was beaten by Judd.

“Billy you don’t know what the hell you’re talking about?”

“What?”

“You say diversity like it’s a bad thing, and you know what, I had the same feelings until I got to know them. Mateo is dislexic, but he’s also the most detail oriented person on this team. Paul is one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, he’s so observant it’s scary. Marjan is the second most badass woman I’ve ever met, the first being my wife. And TK has a rough past, but he is the strongest, most dedicated person I know and I’m proud to call him my little brother.”

Judd moved closer putting an arm around TK’s shoulders.

“So you’re on their side huh?”

“I ain’t on nobody’s side Billy. But you’re not going to walk into my house and insult my team.”

“This is my house too Judd.”

“No it’s not Billy. It used to be your house, and I know you’re butthurt about the transfer, but it’s not Owen’s fault. None of what happened to you before he got here is his fault or anyone in this room’s fault. You need to move on. What’s done is done.”

Billy nodded slowly and turned to Owen.

“You have fun with your diversity party Strand. Don’t let them drag you down.”

“Get out of my station.”

Billy turned on his heel and left and Owen turned back to his crew.

“I’m sorry guys.”

“I knew there was something off about him,” Paul said.

“Don’t worry about it Cap,” Marjan reassured him. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks.”

TK looked back at Mateo, “You good?”

“Yeah.”

TK patted his back, he had a soft spot for the probie.

He then turned to look at Judd, “That was sweet of you.”

“Yeah well enjoy it. It ain’t happening again.”

“Whatever you say, big brother.”


End file.
